Perjalanan Kenangan
by saerusa
Summary: Hujan bukanlah penghalang bagi Itachi untuk mengenang kembali kisahnya bersama Hinata untuk ditunjukkan kepada kedua anaknya. Baginya, keluarga adalah segala-galanya. For HCIH :) ItaHina AU. RnR?


**Perjalanan Kenangan**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Perjalanan Kenangan (c) Rosecchy**

**Standard warning applied. There are two OCs.**

**For Hujan Cinta ItaHina ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima,"

Hinata membiarkan novel yang tadi dibacanya tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Deru mobil Itachi yang khas membuatnya memilih membukakan pintu untuk suaminya. Hinata sempat melirik sekilas jam antik di ruang tamu, masih pukul setengah tujuh malam. Langkah kaki mengikuti bunyi pagar yang dibuka.

Apakah Itachi pulang untuk membawa map yang ketinggalan? Bukankah Itachi akhir-akhir ini pulang diatas jam sembilan malam?

Pintu rumah terbuka lebar menyambut kedatangan Itachi yang baru pulang dari kantor. Terlihat titik gerimis turun dari langit. Perempuan dengan sweter biru laut itu tersenyum ramah saat menyadari bahwa Itachi pulang lebih cepat, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

"Okaeri, Ita-,"

Sayang sekali, ucapan balasan yang akan diluncurkan terhenti oleh sebuah pelukan hangat dari Itachi. Pria itu melempar tasnya ke sofa dan memilih semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada tubuh istrinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya.

"Ita-kun?"

Setelah itu, Hinata bisa merasakan sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipinya lalu di hidungnya dan berakhir di dahinya. Itachi merasa dia sudah pulang ke tempat dimana dia seharusnya berada, dimana dia merasa lengkap dan sempurna.

"Maaf," dalam hati, Hinata bertanya-tanya, untuk apa? Itachi memejamkan matanya dan mengelus rambut gelap Hinata. Aroma tubuh Itachi yang kuat, selalu membuat Hinata merasa tenang.

"Maaf," ulangnya lagi, pelan. "Aku tidak punya banyak kesempatan bersama keluargaku sendiri,"

Hinata bersyukur, dari semua tebakannya, tidak ada yang benar. Hinata terlalu senang... Itachi pulang karena dia merindukan keluarga yang ia bangun bersama Hinata. Meskipun pintu rumah mengalirkan udara dingin, tapi disini, tubuh Itachi yang terbalut jas hitam membuatnya tetap merasa nyaman.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Ita-kun," balas Hinata sambil menatap bola mata Itachi yang pekat, "Kau ada disini juga sudah cukup membuat kami senang,"

Harusnya Itachi berhenti membohongi dirinya. Berasumsi bahwa keluarga kecilnya akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadirannya. Nyatanya, semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan pemikirannya.

Hinata dan kedua anaknya membutuhkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," dengan ini, Itachi jujur dengan perasaannya. Berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, tidak akan lagi membuat kesalahan yang sama. Itachi bisa merasakan bahu kecil Hinata bergetar.

"A-aku juga," balas Hinata, mengembangkan sebuah senyuman, melingkari leher Itachi dengan lengannya dan menyusupkan kepalanya diantara bahu tegap milik Itachi. "Aku juga selalu merindukan Ita-kun,"

"Papa sudah pulang!" putri bungsu keluarga Uchiha, muncul dari balik punggung Hinata. "Alluka senang! Biasanya Papa hanya mengantarku dan Kakak sampai sekolah!" katanya lagi dengan riang.

Itachi melukiskan sebuah senyuman. Melepas pelukannya dari Hinata pelan-pelan, lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan si bungsu. Sebagai Papa yang baik bagi anaknya, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Itachi adalah menyapa anaknya dengan ramah.

"Iya, putri Papa yang cantik, Papa sudah pulang," kata Itachi sambil mengecup pipi Alluka bergantian, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Hinata. Alluka tertawa geli lalu mencium kedua pipi Itachi sebagai balasannya.

"Kakakmu mana, Alluka?" tanya Itachi, mencari sosok putra sulungnya.

"Kakak lagi belajar di meja makan," kata Alluka. Kunciran rambutnya bergerak-gerak, ditambah wajahnya yang bulat membuat Alluka semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ayo Ita-kun, Allu-chan, makan malam dulu," ajak Hinata. Alluka mengekori Itachi dan Hinata sudah duluan beranjak ke ruang makan.

Ruangan makan mereka cukup luas. Di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan televisi, ada Izumi yang masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Itachi tersenyum geli melihat alis Izumi yang berkerut dan raut wajahnya yang serius.

"Hinata, hanya untuk malam ini, masakanmu ditaruh dulu di _microwave _ya?"

Baru saja tudung saji terangkat, kalimat Itachi membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Kita makan diluar, sekeluarga," Itachi melepaskan ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan helaian hitam panjang itu terbebas, "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan bersama,"

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata tidak akan banyak bertanya. Masakannya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan kesempatan yang bisa dibilang jarang ini mengingat suaminya sering bekerja hingga larut malam. Segera, masakan yang sudah disiapkan kini sudah aman di dalam microwave.

"Bukan masalah, Ita-kun,"

Senyuman belum bisa lepas dari wajah tampan si kepala keluarga, Alluka tertawa-tawa bahagia.

"Ayo cepatkan bereskan buku pelajaranmu," Itachi merasa anak rambutnya sedikit mengganggu, tangannya yang besar mengacak-acak rambut si sulung, "Kita makan diluar, Izumi,"

Izumi mendongak, menatap Papanya dengan pandangan ragu. Pensil masih setia terjepit diantara jari-jarinya.

"Benar?" Izumi memang mewarisi sifatnya. Memastikan dulu sesuatu sebelum dia bertindak lebih lanjut. Umurnya baru lima belas tahun, tapi dia tidak seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Itachi sadar, hampir saja dia gagal sebagai Papa yang baik bagi keluarganya.

Itachi mengangguk, Hinata jadi ingin memeluk satu-satu anggota keluarganya. Itachi, Izumi dan Alluka punya sisi hangat yang tidak mereka tunjukan saat diluar.

Melihat Papanya yang seperti ini, adiknya yang (setiap saat) ceria dan tertawa dan Mamanya yang tadi memeluknya erat sambil menghujani kecupan di kedua pipinya gemas, membuat Izumi segera mengambil jaketnya dan mengikuti langkah si Papa yang masih setia menjahili Alluka dan Mamanya.

.

.

.

"Aku penasaran, Papa akan mengajak kita kemana," kata Alluka membuat suasana keluarga Uchiha lebih ceria. Dari semua anggota keluarga, Alluka mempunyai sifat yang terbuka dan antusias.

"Papa ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan,"

"Jalan-jalan kemana, Pa?"

"Tempat yang banyak kenangan,"

Itachi tetap dengan kecepatan standar saat mengendarai mobil sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang masih asyik memperhatikan pemandangan malam hari Tokyo saat hujan.

Alluka banyak bertanya apa saja hal yang baru dilihatnya, dan Izumi menjawab sebisanya. Itachi mulai menyalakan pemutar musik, memasukkan CD dan memilih lagu. Gemerisik hujan mulai tertutupi oleh alunan lagu.

Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela dan memandangi Itachi yang tak mengikat rambutnya,

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Itachi masih lurus memandang jalanan sambil menginjak gas. Hinata mengulum senyum, "Aku tahu apa maksudmu memilih lagu ini," katanya dengan nada rendah.

Lagu favorit Hinata—Sweetest Goodbye milik Maroon 5 memang mengingatkan Hinata pada saat mereka masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Masih ada istilah 'senpai' dan 'kouhai'.

Itachi terkekeh sebentar, masih setia memegang setir. Pria itu sesekali menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, melihat Izumi dan Alluka dari kaca, yang sibuk melihat warna-warni lampu kota.

"Izumi, Alluka, coba lihat keluar sana," kata Itachi pada kedua anaknya. Dari dalam mobil, Izumi dan Alluka bisa melihat sebuah taman yang sering mereka lewati sepulang sekolah. Itachi melambatkan laju mobil hitamnya. Mendadak warna merah merambati kedua pipi Hinata.

"Ini taman Ueno, 'kan?" Izumi mengerutkan alis, "Apa hubungannya dengan Papa dan Mama?"

"Disini, Papa pertama kali bertemu dengan Mama," jawab Itachi sambil menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya. Jelas saja, Hinata jadi malu sendiri dengan sikap Itachi yang jujur dengan jawabannya.

"Hmm," Hinata jadi ingin bercerita juga pada anaknya, "Mama juga baru melihat Papa disini,"

"Mama ketemu sama Papa gimana?" tanya Alluka.

"Papa kalian itu menarik perhatian diantara banyak orang," jawab Hinata malu-malu, sambil menengok ke arah Alluka yang membinarkan kedua matanya.

Hinata jelas tidak bisa bohong dengan kenyataan bahwa Itachi memang penuh pesona. Bagi sebagian orang, rambut panjang malah membuat wajah terlihat kusam, tapi bagi Itachi rambutnya menambah ketampanannya berlebih.

"Kalau Papa bagaimana?"

"Mama-mu itu memang tidak populer seperti Papa," cubitan kecil mendarat di lengan kiri Itachi, "Tapi Papa heran, hanya Mama saja yang ada di dalam pandangan Papa," kata Itachi lagi. Sukses, lengan Itachi dihadiahi lagi sebuah cubitan kecil dari Hinata yang gemas dengan jawaban Itachi.

Memorinya bisa memutar dengan baik bagaimana pertemuannya dengan si gadis manis berambut gelap. Itachi tahu benar, Hinata selalu memilih tempat di bawah pohon yang rindang untuk membaca novelnya. Dan Itachi yang sering duduk di bawah pohon itu mau tak mau memerhatikan keberadaan si gadis yang kini menjadi istrinya.

Mobil mereka kembali melaju dan meninggalkan taman Ueno. Ternyata, hujan tidak membuat orang lebih memilih berdiam di dalam rumah. Ratusan payung dengan berbagai macam warna memadati penyebrangan saat lampu lalu lintas menjadi merah.

"Universitas Tokyo," Izumi melihat gedung besar dengan cat putih. Luaaas sekali, pikir Alluka. Ada ya... sekolah sebesar ini. Hinata sedikit menggunakan tenaga untuk menggapai pipi Alluka dan mencubitnya. Alluka mengaduh, Izumi malah ikut-ikutan mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Giliranmu yang cerita, Hinata," Itachi membuat senyum yang lebih lebar dan Hinata merasa Itachi yang sekarang sama dengan Itachi yang dulu dam-diam sering menggodanya.

"Ma-mama..." Hinata melirik Itachi sebentar lalu melihat keluar jendela (jelas membuat Itachi tertawa geli).."Bertemu Papa yang ternyata menjadi ketua penyambutan mahasiswa baru disini,"

Alluka sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa itu mahasiswa (berbeda dengan Izumi), tapi hal itu tidak dia pikirkan. Si gadis manis bermanik heterokrom ini tetap setia mendengarkan cerita Mamanya.

"Papa mengambil fakultas manajemen, dan Mama fakultas kedokteran,"

(Izumi berpikir keras bagaimana bisa dua orang beda fakultas bisa sering bertemu?)

"Lalu apa kalian sering bertemu?" tanya Izumi akhirnya, penasaran dengan kisah cinta orangtuanya. Alluka menempelkan telapak tangannya di jendela berusaha melihat lebih jelas Universitas dari dalam mobil. Tetesan hujan membuat semuanya terlihat buram.

Tapi bukan masalah selama di dalam sini masih hangat. Papanya yang tertawa lepas terlihat lebih keren karena wajahnya yang biasanya seperti robot jadi terlihat manusiawi. Mamanya juga sesekali mengulum senyum dengan pipi yang mengingatkan Alluka pada warna tomat yang sering di makan oleh Paman Sasuke.

"Ukh..." Hinata menyerah dengan rasa malunya, "Papa saja yang jawab," katanya lagi. Hinata mengeluarkan toples plastik berisi camilan dan Izumi mengambilnya. Lalu Hinata juga membuka kotak yang berisi dango dan tangan Itachi yang mengambilnya.

"Tidak juga," kata Itachi, jarum _speedometer_ mulai menaik, "Papa sering melihat Mama ada di cafe kampus,"

"Hanya bertemu?"

Itachi mengangguk ringan.

"Papa payah deh," Izumi meledek orangtuanya, "Masa' tidak ada yang lain?" habisnya, Izumi sering melihat teman sekelasnya banyak yang melakukan lebih dari apa yang dilakukan oleh orangtuanya. Beruntung sekali, dari kecil Hinata dan Itachi sudah berkomitmen untuk membangun perlindungan diri agar anak-anak mereka tidak terhanyut arus negatif perkembangan zaman.

"Hei, Papa waktu itu lagi buru-buru kok," elak Itachi. Sekarang Itachi yang jadi merasa malu. Padahal waktu itu dia ke cafe kampus hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata masuk kuliah. Setelah melihat Hinata yang mengobrol bersama teman-temannya, Itachi merasa lega.

"Tapi akhirnya Papa bisa bertemu Mama," Itachi akhirnya tersenyum jahil pada Hinata, "Papa memergoki Mama-mu yang sering memerhatikan Papa diam-diam,"

"Dimana?" tanya Izumi tertarik.

"Upacara kelulusan," jawab Itachi bangga. Waktu itu, dia langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata di hadapan para mahasiswa yang baru saja selesai mengikuti upacara kelulusan. Satu kampus geger akibat ulahnya. Itachi waktu itu harus berterimakasih pada ide gila milik adiknya.

Hinata menutupi kedua mukanya dengan telapak tangannya saking malunya kalau mengingat-ngingat lagi bagaimana Itachi mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang dicintainya di depan banyak orang adalah hal yang memalukan sekaligus mengharukan, entahlah.

Izumi diam lagi, berpikir lagi—bagaimana bisa memergoki Mama diantara ribuan orang yang sedang berbaris pada upacara kelulusan?

Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di restoran pun Izumi masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

"Kita sudah sampai," mobil hitam Itachi masuk ke dalam pelataran parkir sebuah restoran.. Sekali lihat Izumi langsung tahu ini restoran untuk keluarga.

"Payungnya hanya ada dua," kata Hinata begitu melihat isi dasbor mobil. Hujan masih turun dengan deras.

"Izumi duluan saja dengan Alluka tunggu di pintu masuk," Itachi memberi instruksi, "Biar Mama sama Papa saja,"

Izumi mengambil payung berwarna biru, dan Alluka memegang jaket Izumi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Mereka berdua sudah menjauh dari pelataran parkir.

Setelah itu, giliran Itachi yang mengembangkan payung hitam. Itachi menekan tombol otomatis sehingga mobil mereka terkunci dan mulai menerobos hujan bersama Hinata.

"Sedikit mendekat padaku, Hinata," Itachi merangkul pinggul Hinata agar lebih mendekat padanya, "Nanti bajumu basah,"

Hinata hanya bergumam pelan. Padahal dia sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Itachi, tapi hal kecil seperti ini masih saja membuat hatinya berdebar-debar seperti pasangan yang baru berpacaran.

"Ita-kun," Hinata sedikit berbisik saat kaki mereka melangkah diantara genangan air hujan, "I-ikat rambutmu,"

Itachi hampir mengendorkan pegangannya pada payung, lalu tertawa lagi, "Iya, sayang," Itachi masih tertawa, bersyukur karena dia memarkir mobil di tempat yang paling jauh dengan pintu masuk restoran sehingga ia punya sedikit kesempatan untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir mungil Hinata.

Itachi tahu, Hinata tidak suka melihatnya menggeraikan rambut kecuali di rumah. Suatu waktu Hinata (akhirnya) pernah bilang kalau dia terlihat sangat tampan dan tidak ada yang boleh tahu kecuali keluarganya sendiri. Itachi senang-senang saja, ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang pemalu, Hinata bisa cemburu.

Izumi dan Alluka sudah menunggu di pintu. Dengan sabar, Izumi membenarkan kancing jaket adiknya yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Nanti setelah pulang, Hinata akan benar-benar memeluk Izumi dan mencium pipinya gemas.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam. Cukup ramai. Desainnya yang masih sama seperti beberapa tahun ke belakang membuat Hinata dan Itachi terkesan. Beberapa lemparan pandangan genit membuat Izumi sedikit bergidik.

Wajar saja. Satu keluarga rupawan, siapa yang tidak tertarik? Itachi segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Hinata lagi sebagai pernyataan bahwa dia adalah suami dan Papa dari kedua anaknya yang plus-plus.

Hinata memilih tempat yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk belajar bersama Itachi. Tentu saja, Hinata tidak akan lupa. Posisinya dekat bersebelahan dengan jendela.

"Ukh," Izumi mengeluh. "Aku takut Ma," katanya lagi. Izumi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata—Alluka duduk di seberang bersama Itachi. Hinata menegok sedikit ke belakang dan melihat ada beberapa gadis-gadis muda sedang mencoba mencari perhatian Izumi.

(ada yang bersiul, ada yang terang-terangan menggoda, untung saja Izumi membalas mereka semua dengan tatapan laser yang menyeramkan)

"Izu-kun memang tampan," Hinata tersenyum mencubit ujung hidung anaknya, wajah Izumi memang seperti hasil fotokopian Itachi. Hanya saja, wajah Izumi tidak ada garis tegas seperti Papanya.

"Izumi memang anakku," bahu Itachi rileks, "Alluka juga anakku jadi wajar saja kalau mereka banyak digoda, Hinata,"

Hinata jadi gemas sendiri. Itachi memang suka menggodanya!

"Ka-kamu jahat sekali, Itachi-san," kata Hinata sengaja mengubah sufiksnya pada sang suami. "Izumi dan Alluka i-itu anakku,"

"Pa, Ma, kenapa ke restoran ini ya?" beruntung sekali, pertanyaan Alluka memadamkan perang antara Itachi dan Hinata.

"Restorannya memang sederhana," Itachi membenarkan ikatan rambutnya, "Tapi disini kopi moka dan milkshakenya paling enak di Tokyo,"

"Dan ini tempat yang paling banyak kenangan bagi Mama dan Papa," Itachi dan Hinata mengucapkannya bersamaan. Izumi dan Alluka tertawa melihat tingkah oranguanya. Itachi dan Hinata saling bertemu pandang, lalu Hinata buru-buru menunduk supaya Itachi tidak melihat pipinya yang bersemu.

"Pipinya Mama merah..." kata Alluka. Hinata mengambil menu dan bertanya pada Izumi mau pesan apa. (padahal Izumi juga tahu kalau Mamanya menahan malu setengah mati)

"Pesan saja, sudah lama kita tidak pernah makan bersama, bukan," Itachi juga mulai membuka menu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Alluka.

"Alluka bingung mau pesan apa..." Alluka yang terbiasa memakan masakan Hinata kebingungan saat melihat daftar menu makanan yang disajikan.

"Aku pesan _nikujyaga_ sama _milshake_ cokelat,"

"Aku sama seperti Kakak saja, Ma," Alluka lebih baik memilih menu yang dipesan Izumi. Biasanya kakaknya pintar memilih sesuatu.

"Mama sama Papa mau pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin kopi moka dan _kakigori_ saja," Hinata buru-buru menambahkan, "Dua piring _kakigori_,"

"Mama nggak kenapa-kenapa 'kan?" Izumi tahu benar, Hinata kurang suka dengan kopi moka. Kalau kakigori... Mamanya pasti suka.

Hinata menggeleng memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Izu-kun mau pesan ini saja?"

Itachi tahu, Hinata bermaksud menggodanya dengan memesan menu yang dulu menjadi hal wajib baginya di cafe ini. Itachi juga jadi ingin membalas pesanan Hinata. Pria itu masih ingat dengan makanan kesukaan Hinata..

"Kalau Papa ingin _milkshake_ bluberi dan _pancake_,"

"Papa nggak salah milih 'kan?" giliran Alluka yang keheranan. Papanya? _Milkshake_ bluberi?

"Tidak," Itachi menggelengkan kepala santai, "Coba Alluka yang pesan pada pelayan,"

Alluka mengangguk. Izumi yang sebenarnya mengidap penyakit _sister-complex _segera bangkit dan menuturi langkah adiknya. Setelah kedua anaknya agak jauh. Itachi kembali memulai rencananya.

"Kamu ini memang suka menggodaku ya, Hinata," Itachi memicingkan matanya, melancarkan serangan tatapan jahil pada istrinya, "Sengaja memesan menu favoritku. Aku ingin tahu apa motifmu,"

"Habisnya tadi sepanjang perjalanan... Ita-kun terus-terusan menggodaku," Hinata melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela. Hujan masih turun. "Sekarang Ita-kun, bukan Itachi-san?" akibat kejahilannya, Itachi harus menerima injakan kaki dari Hinata.

"Rasanya seperti perjalanan mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan dulu,"

Itachi menjentik dahi Hinata, pelan, "Memang itulah tujuanku,"

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada Alluka dan Izumi bahwa kita saling mencintai," kalimat Itachi yang terdengar begitu lugas membuat Hinata jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada orang yang sama.

"Kita punya banyak kenangan," Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, untuk saat ini detak jantungnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

"Aku ingin anak kita tahu bahwa kita tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan," Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya semakin ke atas,

"Kita juga sudah membuat keluarga bahagia seperti yang dulu kita idam-idamkan,"

Ah, iya. Hinata jadi ingin menangis mendengar ucapan Itachi. Di tempat ini, dia pernah membuat janji dengan Itachi, akan membuat sebuah keluarga yang hangat dimana kita bisa merasa nyaman, aman dan tempat yang tepat untuk pulang.

"Ita-kun.. uhm," Hinata menatap Itachi malu-malu, "Terimakasih telah menjadi suamiku...dan Papa anak-anakku,"

"Kembali kasih," jawab Itachi simpel. Sambil menopangkan dagu, terang-terangan memandangi Hinata lekat-lekat.

Sekarang impiannya terwujud, ada Izumi, ada Alluka, mereka tinggal di rumah yang menyenangkan. Dan Itachi masih ingat dengan janji mereka. Diam-diam Hinata bertekad nanti ketika pulang di rumah dia akan memeluk satu per satu anggota keluarganya!

"Pa, Ma, ini pesanannya!" suara Alluka mengagetkan kedua pasangan ini. Di belakang mereka ada pelayan yang membawakan pesanan.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Hinata mendorong piringnya ke arah Itachi,

"Tu-tukar..." Itachi merasa bahagia malam ini melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang macam-macam. Dengan cepat piringan _pancake _sekarang ada di hadapan Hinata dan _kakigori _siap dimakan Itachi.

(Izumi sebenarnya menahan tawa melihat kelakuan orangtuanya)

"Aku senang sekali bisa makan seperti ini sama Mama, sama Kakak, sama Papa," kata Alluka selesai meminum _milkshake_nya. "Aku selalu iri dengan Uzumaki-san yang sering pamer kalau dia sering jalan-jalan bersama Papa dan Mamanya!"

Itachi dan Hinata jelas saja terhenyak mendengar penuturan dari putri bungsu mereka.

"Tapi sekarang, Alluka merasa anak yang paling beruntung sedunia karena punya keluarga seperti Mama, Kakak dan Papa!"

Itachi berhenti menguyah _kakigori_nya. Hinata berhenti melahap pancakenya. Dan Izumi berhenti memakan _nikujyaga_nya.

Dan Alluka tidak berhenti tertawa menerima kecupan dan pelukan dari anggota keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya, pukul delapan malam, Alluka sering meminta Kakaknya untuk belajar bersama. Tapi hari ini, dengan piyama bermotif mamegoma, dia berdiri di hadapan Itachi yang masih sibuk dengan file-filenya.

"Alluka kenapa?" Itachi beranjak sebentar dari mejanya begitu melihat si bungsu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sebel tadi di sekolah,"

"Hmm?"

"Teman-temanku semuanya pamer foto bersama keluarganya," Alluka merajuk, "Aku juga ingin seperti mereka..."

"Mama ada, Kakak ada, tapi Papa selalu nggak ada..."

Mendengar hal itu, Itachi langsung tersadar dengan hal yang selama ini sering ia nomor dua-kan:

Keluarganya.

Itachi saat itu hanya bisa memeluk erat Alluka teringat pada Izumi dan Hinata.

* * *

**omake**

"Uzumaki-kun aku juga bisa sombong sepertimu!"

(Ada orang yang sombong bilang-bilang, semacam Alluka)

"Sombong apa sih?"

"Kemarin malam, Aku jalan-jalan sama keluargaku lho!"

Alluka menunjukkan foto bersama keluarganya pada Shinachiku Uzumaki.

"Gimana?"

(Shinachiku malah terdiam melihat foto yang dipamerkan Alluka. Ternyata Mamanya Alluka cantik, Papanya tampan, dan Kakaknya juga tampan)

Alluka malah bingung melihat Shinachiku yang terdiam karena fotonya.

Ada apa dengan fotoku?

.

.

.

**FIN ^_^**

* * *

**untuk mendukung cerita tolong abaikan kalo Itachi jadi suka sama cemilan manis ./.**

**ukh... aku belum sempet edit ulang. U.U**

**SELAMAAAAT HUJAAAAN CINTA ITAHINAAAA YEAAAAAHHHHH! Yang penting ada kata hujan sama cinta pertama YAHHHH MAKSA YA? EMANG AKU LAGI KORSLET KOOOOK :') *teriak saking galaunya karena UAS tadi siang susah banget :'(***

**Kakigori: manisan buahbuahan udah manis pake sirupnya manis pula**

**Nikujyaga: makanan dari kentang manis, daging yang direbus terus manis pokoknya manis tapi asin (?)**

**Review please? Pleaseeee? :')**


End file.
